


The Heart's Treasure

by Devil_san



Series: The Treasure's Series [2]
Category: Bleach, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Thousand Year Blood War Arc, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_san/pseuds/Devil_san
Summary: Sia chiaro, quando Ichigo era giunto su Minion Island non aveva previsto tutti questi pirati e marines e fazioni varie girovagare per questa isola sperduta nel North Blue. E soprattutto non aveva per nulla previsto tale dramma familiare macchiare la neve candida che cadeva dal cielo.Perché, ogni singola volta, si ritrova coinvolto in questi casini? Perché!?





	The Heart's Treasure

_**Non possiedo One Piece o Bleach** _

__

__

 

__

**The Heart's Treasure**

 

 

 

 

 

 

«Bene. Questo è… interessante.»

Sotto i fiocchi di neve e il candido manto che si macchiava di sangue e le esplosioni di palle di cannone in lontananza, Ichigo si chinò accanto al biondo in un piumato cappotto nero, mentalmente già catalogando tutte le ferite da proiettile che decoravano il suo corpo.

Con un cipiglio determinato tese la mano sopra le ferite e iniziò a lavorare.

Nel silenzio della nevicata, la furia della battaglia rimaneva un tumulto lontano incapace di giungere in questo luogo sospeso tra la vita e la morte.

 

* * *

 

Fu con la dolce calma di un pigro e caldo e piacevole risveglio che Rosinante aprì gli occhi.

Confuso fissò il soffitto di pietra e le marce travi in legno, non capendo dove fosse o cosa fosse successo prima che si addormentasse.

Sentendo lo scoppiettio di un falò nelle vicinanze e pensando che fosse Law già sveglio e in piedi, girò la testa, e vide una nera ombra dall'altra parte del fuoco, schiena curva in avanti come se si fosse addormentata da seduta.

Quell'ombra era troppo grande per essere Law.

Perplesso si sollevò dalla branda in cui era disteso.

O sarebbe meglio dire che ci provò.

Con un sibilo di dolore, la sua mano che non lo teneva sollevato e non lo faceva crollare sgraziatamente tra le coperte scattò verso il petto, schiaffeggiandosi sopra bende bianche che si tinsero di rosa sotto la sua grande mano.

Al sentire le bende e il sangue sotto la sua mano, i ricordi di quello che era successo prima di cadere incosciente gli crollarono addosso come una valanga e con la gentilezza di una mazzata in testa.

Lui dovrebbe essere morto.

Sei piedi sotto la neve, morto.

Raspò dal dolore.

«Vedo che sei sveglio.» fece una voce, e i suoi occhi frenetici si posarono sull'ombra che si era alzata e si stava dirigendo verso di lui: «Stavo cominciando a chiedermi se ti saresti mai svegliato.»

Due scintillanti occhi dorati, nell'oscurità di queste quattro mura, lo inchiodarono fermo immobile dove era, come una preda spaventata sotto gli occhi di un predatore che avanzava con passi silenti.

Poggiandogli delicatamente una mano sulla spalla, un peso rassicurante nonostante tutto, guardandolo negli occhi lo sconosciuto chiese: «Come ti senti?»

Rosinante non rispose, diffidente, e invece chiese: «Chi diamine sei tu?»

«La persona che ti ha salvato la vita.» rispose come se fosse ovvio e Rosinante ebbe la netta impressione che l'altro avesse alzato in sopracciglio in risposta al tono: «Mi pare ovvio.»

«Non hai comunque risposto alla mia domanda.» puntò il biondo, insistente.

«Non ho, non è vero?»

Alzandosi da dove si era inginocchiato il suo salvatore tornò verso il fuoco morente, aggiungendoci un altro ciocco di legno: «Comunque, visto che sei così insistente, te lo dico. Il mio nome è Kurosaki Ichigo, un dottore.»

Quel nome non gli era nuovo: «Kurosaki Ichigo? Come in  _Shinigami no_  Ichigo, pirata e membro della ciurma del Re dei Pirati e che rubò il corpo di Gol D. Roger da sotto il naso dei Marines? Quel Kurosaki Ichigo?» chiese sempre più scettico.

«L'unico e solo.» fu la risposta composta e solo un tocco divertita.

«Perché diamine mi hai salvato allora!?» esclamò Rosinante, e subito sibilò di dolore quando la sua piccola sfuriata tirò i punti sulle sue ferite.

«Perché non avrei dovuto?»

«Perché!? Perché…» e qui si spense un attimo, insicuro se il pirata sapesse che lui fosse un marines, e se non lo sapesse se fosse una buona idea dirglielo, quindi andò per la verità meno pericolosa (o almeno sperava): «sono un pirata, no? E tu odi i pirati! …o almeno così dicono.» si sgonfiò alla vista dell'occhiata incredula che gli diede lo  _Shinigami_  dall'altra parte delle fiamme.

«Se il Governo Mondiale» iniziò lui come se non poteva credere alle proprie orecchie a quello che aveva appena detto il suo paziente: «o i Marines contorcono le mie parole non è colpa mia, chiaro? Soprattutto perché io non odio tutti i pirati. Come posso odiare i pirati se io stesso sono un pirata e ho fatto parte di una ciurma, me lo vuoi spiegare? No, sarei un ipocrita se io odiassi i pirati. Quelli che io odio» e qui puntò i suoi occhi, che brillavano nel buio di un potere sconosciuto, su di lui: «sono le persone che causano morte e distruzione senza nessun buon motivo, che uccidono per piacere e non vogliono portare altro che miseria al loro prossimo. Quello è il tipo di persona che odio. Detto questo,» e aprì un giornale che aveva tra le mani, più che pronto a nascondersi dietro le sue pagine dopo la sua piccola sfuriata: «anche i Marines e in particolare il Governo Mondiale sono sulla mia lista nera visto le ideologie che circolano lì.»

«Se è così…» mormorò catturando la sua attenzione: «allora avresti dovuto lasciarmi a morire lì, nella neve. Sono… sono un pirata della ciurma dei Pirati di Donquixote, una ciurma conosciuta per tutto il North Blue come una ciurma crudele e sanguinaria, e secondo le tue parole di prima io rientro nelle categorie che hai appena descritto.»

Lo  _Shinigami_  lo guardò da sopra il giornale: «Rientreresti in quelle categorie, sì, è vero, non lo nego, ma…» e qui alzò un sopracciglio sornione: «da quel che ho sentito prima che arrivassi sulla scena tu hai salvato la vita a qualcuno, no? Ed è per quello che  _Dofflay_  ti ha sparato, no? Direi che non sei poi così male dopotutto.» finì con un sorrisetto.

Rosinante arrossì fino alla punta dei cappelli.

«E mi hai salvato solo per questo?» chiese incredulo.

«No.»

Il marines sbatté le palpebre, incerto: «Allora…» strinse la mano a pugno stritolando le coperte sotto le sue dita, facendosi coraggio: «Perché mi hai salvato?» chiese Rosinante, una mano sulle bende e gli occhi seri come non mai sul suo salvatore, su Kurosaki Ichigo, su un pirata che a rigor di logica non ci guadagnava niente dal salvarlo dalla morte che suo fratello Doflamingo lo aveva condannato.  
«Perché mi chiedi?» e alzò i suoi occhi dal giornale che stava spulciando: «Sinceramente non lo so.»

Al suo sguardo incredulo piegò il giornale e si voltò verso di lui, completamente serio: «Potrei darti diversi motivi sul perché: perché sono un medico, perché avevo bisogno di informazioni, perché eccetera eccetera… potrei dartene tanti altri se volessi ma… la verità? La verità è che io seguo sempre il mio istinto e cuore, e il mio cuore mi diceva che qui si sta sviluppando una tempesta all'orizzonte, è lì, in attesa di scatenarsi, non oggi, non domani ma un giorno in un futuro non troppo lontano e quando ti ho visto a terra nella neve sporca del tuo sangue il mio istinto mi ha sussurrato di salvarti la vita, …per far continuare a sorridere una tempesta, credo? Francamente, non ho capito il perché, ho capito solo che era meglio che tu fossi ancora vivo e vegeto. E come ho detto prima io seguo sempre il mio istinto, dopotutto non ha ancora sbagliato.»

Rosinante era senza parole. Non si aspettava una risposta così… sconclusionata. Che razza di ragione era?

«Sei serio!? Solo per quello!?»

Lui scrollò le spalle, e tornò al giornale: «Sì.» rispose e prima che il biondo potesse strillare un'altra domanda incredula, aggiunse: «Comunque… ero serio quando dicevo che avevo bisogno di informazioni.»

«Oh, davvero? E che tipo di informazioni avresti bisogno da un misero pirata come me?» chiese provocante, curioso di sentire un'altra delle sue assurde spiegazioni.

«Semplice; chi ha mangiato il frutto Ope Ope?» chiese Ichigo guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio per vedere la sua reazione a tale domanda.

Rosinante trasalì, non aveva alcuna intenzione di rivelare un informazione del genere a un strano e misterioso e di cui non si sa quasi nulla pirata comparso nel nulla, soprattutto perché non aveva idea di quali fossero le sue intenzioni con Law.

 _O Dei, Law… Law! Dei, spero che tu stia bene e che tu sia libero, Law… lo spero con tutto il cuore,_  pensò disperato Rosinante al pensiero del ragazzino che aveva prottetto per tutti quei mesi e ora sicuramente lo penserà morto (non che gli poteva dare torto, anche lui pensava che non ne sarebbe uscito vivo da quella situazione).

Alla sua reazione, Ichigo distolse lo sguardo, fingendo disinteresse: «Sia chiaro; io non ho mai avuto interesse a mangiare quell' _Akuma no Mi_ , o qualsiasi altro per quella materia, voglio solo assicurarmi che chi l'ha mangiato non sia una persona… malvagia.»

«LAW NON È MALVAGIO!» strillò Rosinante offeso per conto del ragazzino, istintivamente andando in modalità iperprotettiva quando si trattava del giovane moro.

«E così si chiama Law…» constatò Ichigo, facendo venir voglia al marines di potersi rimangiare le parole che aveva appena pronunciato, per aver rivelato tale pezzo di informazione a questo pirata.

Lui inclinò la testa, pensieroso, come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa che lui non poteva sentire, e poi lo guardò negli occhi con accettazione: «Ok.»

Annuì a se stesso: «Ti crederò sulla parola.»

Rosinante era seriamente, seriamente senza parole.

Gli occhi dello  _Shinigami_  di colpo scesero a fissare la sua mano che si teneva il petto e fu solo allora che notò che il sangue stava filtrando attraverso le bende. Con espressione preoccupata, si alzò da accanto il fuoco, e si avvicinò nuovamente a lui: «Sarà meglio che ti controlli le ferite, sembra che ne hai riaperto una.»

Inginocchiandosi accanto a lui, senza dire altro, prese a srotolare le bende e Rosinante lo osservò guardingo ma non fece nessuna mossa per fermarlo, in fin dei conti se lo avesse voluto morto lo avrebbe lasciato a dissanguarsi sotto la neve; senza contare che era interessato a Law e se lui fosse morto quello che lui sapeva sarebbe stata persa per sempre con lui.

Quando il dottore stava finendo di richiudere, con ago e filo, una delle ferite che si erano riaperte, trasalì come se si fosse ricordato di qualcosa: «Oh, giusto, prima che me ne dimentichi. Mi dici qual è il tuo nome?»

Esitò per un momento prima di rispondere: «Rosinante,» e visto che non gli pareva che avrebbe fatto chi sa che danni aggiunse: «Donquixote Rosinante.»

La mano che teneva l'ago si fermò a mezz'aria, i sinceri occhi castani che lo guardavano sorpreso. Un attimo dopo i suoi occhi tornarono al suo lavoro, le mani abili che finivano gli ultimi punti: «Devo dire  _Rocìn_ ,» la voce dello  _Shinigami_ riempì il pesante silenzio che era sceso alle parole del biondo: «che sei proprio sfortunato in fatto di fratelli.»

«Già.» concordò greve. Poi notando come lo aveva chiamato, ruggì infurito: «Non osare chiamarmi  _Rocìn_!»

Ichigo solo rise.

 

* * *

 

Corazòn – no Rosinante, solo Rosinante ora, mai più Corazòn, non sarà mai più Corazòn, solo Cora-san se Law vorrà – stava osservando, dalla branda su cui era seduto, la neve cadere sulla città fantasma da dietro il vetro di uno delle poche case ancora in piedi ed isolate contro il freddo.

Osservava l'uggiosa giornata trascinarsi lentamente verso l'oscurità più totale, perché in questa città morta non c'era altro da fare. O almeno, questo lui avrebbe risposto se qualcuno fosse stato lì per chiederglielo. Ma non c'era nessuno lì, su Minion Island, solo lui ferito e in via di guarigione e il suo salvatore e dottore, nientemeno che Kurosaki Ichigo, un pirata leggendario allo stesso livello del Re dei Pirati o il Re Oscuro, particolarmente dopo la bravata – personalmente l'aveva sempre pensato più come uno schiaffo in faccia, che altro, lui – che aveva tirato a Logue Town, la città dell'inizio e della fine.

E il suo salvatore al momento non era in casa, era fuori sotto questo freddo a recuperare legna e qualcosa da mangiare per loro due, e lui con niente di meglio da fare osservava il mondo esterno dove lo  _Shinigami_ era scomparso oltre una rovina.

Stava aspettando Ichigo – non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno, neppure sotto minaccia di morte – perché in questi giorni passati in sua compagnia aveva scoperto che il pirata non era per niente come lo descrivevano i giornali, i marines o il Governo Mondiale.

Soprattutto non era una singola cosa di quello che Sakazuki abbaiava quando lui era sfortunatamente nominato in sua presenza – poteva andare avanti per ore e ore su come sudicio e malvagio (e svariati molti altri dispregiativi in mezzo) era  _Shinigami no_  Ichigo – il che ti assicurava, quando finiva, di avere la testa rintronante come se tu avessi tutte le madri di tutti i postumi di una sbornia in un colpo solo senza aver toccato una goccia d'alcol in vita tua. Mai una buona idea a meno che non volevi darti per malato, ma ormai non veniva più accettata dai dottori così tutti si assicuravano sempre che quando lo si nominava fosse ben lontano dalle sue orecchie da cane.

 _Shinigami no_ Ichigo era… non quello che si aspettava.

Per quanto fosse scorbutico, era sempre incredibilmente gentile dietro quella burbera maschera che usava per affrontare il mondo, lui era… una buona persona. Davvero buona, anche se aveva una pessima memoria per i nomi e tre quarti del tempo finiva per masticarli in qualcosa di irriconoscibile o con soprannomi senza senso per i poveri comuni mortali (non che avesse smesso di chiamarlo con quel stupido soprannome ma dopo la decima o dodicesima volta Rosinante lo aveva taciuto per bene e solo dopo che gli aveva promesso di non chiamarlo più così o con qualsiasi altro nome idiota che gli poteva venire in mente ma solo con il nome datogli dai suoi genitori, gli aveva finalmente ridato la voce. Non che fosse servito a molto, quando Ichigo era distratto o semplicemente aveva voglia di pungolarlo ancora lo chiamava con quel stupido e odioso soprannome e si teneva ben lontano dalle mani di Rosinante che non era più riuscito a toccarlo e a farlo tacere per bene. Il bastardo aveva solo riso alla vista dei suoi patetici e goffi sforzi).

E anche un dannato buon dottore, uno davvero incredibilmente bravo, così bravo che se non sapesse che era Law che aveva mangiato il frutto Ope Ope – glielo aveva ficcato lui personalmente giù nella gola, impossibile che non sapesse chi adesso ne possedeva i poteri – avrebbe pensato che fosse Ichigo a possedere le abilità di quel mitico frutto.

E ora lui era combattuto se fidarsi di lui o no.

Dopo quella prima sera in cui era riuscito a farsi strappare il nome del nuovo utilizzatore del frutto, lo  _Shinigami_  non aveva più fatto domande su Law, o su qualsiasi altra materia di tipo personale, era stato strettamente professionale e tutti i loro discorsi erano stati più sul tipo filosofico, per così dire, e un continuo confrontarsi di opinioni (chi poteva pensare che una semplice discussione sui cappelli poteva essere così stancante? Lui di certo no).

Ma se si fidava di lui, rischiava di mettere in pericolo Law, e quella era l'ultima cosa che voleva fare. Avrebbe dovuto testare le acque, prima, e poi forse gli avrebbe chiesto il grande favore che da giorni gli ronzava per la testa.

Fu solo quando la neve smise di cadere che la figura dello  _Shinigami_  comparve da dietro la stessa rovina da cui era sparito, uno slittino con un grosso pesce e diversi ciocchi di travi rotte trascinati sul suo dorso.

Pochi minuti dopo sentì la porta della casa aprirsi e chiudersi, un leggero brontolio e dei passi sicuri dirigersi verso la sua stanza. Ichigo comparve sulla soglia, spazzando il suo sguardo su Rosinante, assicurandosi che nessuna benda si fosse macchiata di rosso, e sul piatto vuoto poggiato lì affianco in cui era stato servito il pranzo di oggi a base di pesce, come il giorno prima e il giorno prima ancora.

Con un cenno soddisfatto, prese il piatto e uscì dalla stanza, sicuramente andando a preparare la cena per quella sera.  
Fu solo dopo che ebbero mangiato e una lunga e animata discussione se fosse il Polo Nord o il Polo Sud ad essere il più freddo tra i due, Rosinante posò la posata nella ciotola e fissò gli occhi sul suo dottore.

«Cosa?» chiese burbero, mentre finiva di masticare il suo ultimo pezzo di pesce grigliato.

Facendosi coraggio, chiese, una delle domande che temeva di più: «Dì, se io fossi un marine, una spia marine, cosa diresti?»

Ichigo rallentò la sua masticazione, ponderando, più che gustando il pesce, la domanda con estrema cura. Dopo lunghi secondi di silenzio, ingoiò il boccone e guardandolo dritto negli occhi rispose: «Be', direi che spiega un bel po' di cose su quello che tu e  _Dofflay_  stavate discutendo.»

Sorvolando sul stupido e orribile soprannome che suo fratello si era guadagnato, per la gentile cortesia di Ichigo, lo guardò sbalordito.

«Tu sapevi!?» esclamò, e al suo cenno di conferma non poté trattenersi dal chiedere: «Se sapevi che ero un marine perché allora mi hai salvato!?»

Ichigo, onestamente per gli Dei, roteò gli occhi e lo appuntò con gli occhi lì sulla branda come se fosse un moccioso piuttosto scemo ed ottuso: «L'ho già detto l'altro giorno, no? Che io non odio i pirati, o i marine o simili, ma solo le persone malvagie.»

«Ma…» cercò di protestare ma fu prontamente interrotto dall'altro.

«E poi, non è che ho sentito tutto di quella conversazione. Solo pezzi e frammenti, e da quel che ho sentito…» alzò il sopracciglio in enfasi: «ho capito che non eri una cattiva persona.» finì con una scrollata di spalle noncurante.

Rosinante era rimasto senza fiato a queste parole.

E un po' commosso.

 _Shinigami no_  Ichigo era davvero unico nel suo genere.

«Grazie.»

Ichigo fece solo un rumore di gola in riconoscimento.

Raccogliendo la ciottola da lui, prima che il biondo la trasformasse in una strana arma contro se stesso con la sua immensa e assurda goffaggine, la posò a terra mentre pacato gli diceva: «Ma non credo che fosse questo che volevi chiedermi. Dimmi, cosa c'è?» chiese incrociando le dita davanti a sé, e aspettando in educata attesa.

«Ho bisogno di un favore.» rivelò con aria sconfitta: «Due in verità, ma…»

Rosinante si passò una mano tra i capelli biondi, insicuro se dovrebbe continuare o se fidarsi di lui sarebbe una buona idea. Sarebbe stato un disastro, se questa fragile fiducia che gli stava dando, Ichigo la frantumasse con le sue mani. Non poteva, si rifiutava di mettere in pericolo Law per una svista del genere dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto per salvarlo da suo fratello e se stesso.

«Ho bisogno di fare una telefonata» riprese facendosi coraggio: «e che tu mi aiuti a trovare una persona.»

«Questa persona,» iniziò Ichigo, lento e deliberato: «è per caso la stessa persona che ha mangiato il frutto Ope Ope?»

Rosinante non riuscì a trattenersi di fare una smorfia di sconcerto.

«Lo prendo come un sì.» osservandolo pensoso aggiunse: «E dalla tua riluttanza sembra che per te lui non è solo un amico.»  
«Lui… lui non è solo un mio amico, lui è…» rimase in sospeso, incapace di trovare la giusta parola.

«Il tuo tesoro.» suggerì, finì per lui, lo  _Shinigami_.

Lo guardò come se avesse appena avuto un epifania: «Sì. Lo è.»

«Deve essere una persona incredibile se hai sacrificato la tua vita per lui.»

Rosinante rise amaro: «Lo è, lui lo è, anche se all'inizio per me non era altro che un bambino con la più nera delle sfortune e con nient'altro che una grande rabbia nel cuore, ma niente di più. O almeno era così fino a sei mesi fa.»

«Che cosa è cambiato?»

«Ho sentito il suo nome.» al suo sguardo perplesso estese: «Ho sentito il suo intero nome.»

Al suo sguardo curioso fece uno dei più rischiosi passi di tutta la sua vita: «Il suo nome completo è Trafalgar D. Water Law.»

«Per il  _Reiou_ …» sibilò Ichigo a sentire il nome, passandosi una mano tra i capelli: «Un D., un vero D. …Non c'è da meravigliarsi che eri così cauto.» borbottò a se stesso: «E questo spiega il presentimento che ho avuto quando ti ho trovato mezzo morto. Non c'è da meravigliarsi se ti sentivo come il catalizzatore di una tempesta all'orizzonte.»

Ichigo voltò il suo viso accigliato verso la finestra, gli occhi puntati verso il nero orizzonte, come se stesse seriamente argomentando con se stesso, e dopo lunghi minuti di silenzio si voltò verso Rosinante con sguardo serio: «Ti aiuto. Ti prometto che ti aiuto a trovarlo.»

A Rosinante crollarono le spalle dal grande sollievo che provò a sentire queste parole.

Law sarebbe stato al sicuro.

«Avevi detto che avevi bisogno di altro favore, giusto? Una telefonata se non sbaglio.» chiese Ichigo alcuni momenti dopo.

«Sì. Io… avrei bisogno di fare una telefonata al mio capo, ho delle informazioni su Doffy che forse gli permetterà di catturarlo.»

«Capisco. Purtroppo però non ho un  _Den Den Mushi_  con me. Dovrai aspettare fino a quando non attraversiamo una città potergli telefonare.  _Sorry._ »

«No, va bene. È molto più di quel che immaginavo.»

«Cos'è, pensavi che ti avrei detto di no?»

«Sinceramente pensavo che sarei stato molto fortunato se mi dicevi solo no. In verità mi aspettavo che mi uccidessi sul posto non appena avessi avuto le informazioni che volevi.»

L'occhiataccia che gli diede non era per nulla divertita: «Grazie.» fece sarcastico: «Ora sì che mi sento apprezzato.»

Lui solo sorrise impenitente: «Prego.»

 

* * *

 

Il cielo era limpido, il mare era calmo, …e qui non c'era una fottuta barca.

Rosinante fissava la battigia come se lo avesse offeso personalmente ma le onde continuarono a frantumarsi sulle rocce non dando un oncia della loro attenzione al marines.

Tuttavia non ebbe molto tempo per inveire silenziosamente al grande mistero di come stavano per lasciare questa tre volte dannata isola che, senza preavviso e senza un suono rivelatore, fu preso per il collo del cappotto, sollevato per aria come un cucciolo indisciplinato, oscillato come se fosse un balla bowling e lanciato verso il lontano orizzonte celeste e azzurro come una di dette palle.

Un urlo di puro terrore squarciò il silenzio: «AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!»

Rosinante volava per il cielo e il mare si stava avvicinando sempre più, pronto ad accoglierlo nel suo freddo e mortale abbraccio quando un fermo braccio si avvolse intorno alla sua vita e lui era tenuto contro il fianco che vibrava dalle risate che scuotevano il corpo a cui appartenevano, riverberando per tutto il vasto spazio la sua gioia.

Rosinante, che si teneva per il caro vita alle sue vesti, lo guardò male da sotto il braccio che lo teneva come se fosse un sacco di farina, e lo colpì diverse volte sul petto con rabbia: «Stronzo! Che diamine stavi pensando quando mi hai lanciato così!? Che mi sarebbero cresciute delle fottute ali per qualche fottuto miracolo!?»

Ichigo solo rise ancora più forte.

Rosinante non era per nulla divertito, questo era stato lo scherzo più stupido di tutti i quattro Blues.

Che diamine stava pensando Ichigo quando lo aveva lanciato in quel modo, vedere se moriva d'infarto? Stupido, idiota, imbecille pirata.

Incrociando le braccia e rifiutandosi di riconoscere il suo compagno di viaggio – più come una specie di mulo, per essere onesti, e come diamine faceva a stare in piedi per aria? Questa era una tecnica che non aveva mai visto prima – che magnanimamente lasciò il suo compagno immusonirsi, incurante che si fosse offeso per uno scherzo innocuo ( _seee,_  come no) e non provò nemmeno a scusarsi, tanto sarebbero state completamente false, riprese il viaggio lungo il cielo verso Rubeck Island.

Minion Island, isola dannata, scomparve ben presto dietro l'orizzonte.

 

* * *

 

 _"Davvero posso, King?"_  Chiese  _Shiro_  incapace di credere alle proprie orecchie.

«Sì,  _Shiro_ , puoi.» confermò Ichigo, per l'ennesima volta, al suo spirito  _zanpakuto_  materializzato qui nel mondo esterno. Il silenzio durò circa forse, come diciassette secondi, prima che sentì l'inizio di un'altra – identica – domanda:  _"Davv-"_

Fortunatamente per Ichigo, lui non era il solo a essersi stufato a sentire tale cantilena:  _"Ha detto sì,_ _ **Hollow**_ _, e Ichigo non è una persona che cambia idea dopo che ha deciso qualcosa. Ora vedi di smetterla con questa cantilena e cerca di fare attenzione."_  lo interruppe  _Ossan_ , anche lui materializzato nel mondo esterno, seccato da questo continuo ripetersi.

Il suo spirito  _Hollow_ guardò il suo possessore da dietro la nera maschera a teschio come se fosse sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime dalla felicità.

Cercando di nascondere il suo disagio – davvero, vedere  _Shiro_  così emozionale che non fosse rabbia o emozioni simili, metteva sempre Ichigo a disagio e sul chi vive – fece cenno di ringraziamento verso il suo lato  _Quincy_  e infine si rivolse a entrambi i spiriti  _zanpakuto_  un ultima volta: «Avete capito cosa dovette fare, vero?»

I due annuirono, uno troppo emozionato per riuscire a dar voce alle parole che gli si erano incastrate in gola e uno sempre composto e silenzioso di natura.

«Bene. Allora potete andare.»

I due spiriti non persero tempo.

In un boom di  _sonido_  e un fruscio di  _hirenkyaku_ , i due sparirono dalla sua vista.

Se poi, Ichigo, sentì provenire dalla città nel caos, oltre alle urla spaventate dei cittadini e le grida da marines e spari da fucili, la risata maniacale di  _Shiro_  fece finta che fosse solo un impressione.

Il villaggio costruito su Rubeck Island non aveva una dannata fottuta possibilità contro i due spiriti zanpakuto, contro Zangetsu.

Ichigo, per una volta, si godete lo spettacolo.

 

* * *

 

Rosinante non era sicuro che cosa diamine Ichigo stesse facendo per distrarre i marines, ma se quel che sentiva non era una mera allucinazione, avrebbe detto che aveva rilasciato i demoni dell'inferno sopra questa povera e innocente Città.

Pregava solo che l'isola di Rubeck sopravvivesse al loro passaggio.

Avendo finalmente raggiunto l'ufficio del più alto ufficiale in carica stazionato in questa isola sperduta nel North Blue (dopo tre scivolate sul pavimento perfettamente asciutto, un autocombustione spontanea, e quattro cadute dalle scale), compose il numero che aveva imparato a memoria molti anni fa sul  _Den Den Mushi_  e pregò che Sengoku rispondesse. Al quinto squillo l'inconfondibile voce burbera rispose: «Pronto?»

Un ondata di sollievo a sentire la voce dell'uomo che si era preso cura di lui per quasi tutta una vita, lo travolse, e le sue spalle persero buona parte della tensione che sentiva da giorni: «Salve, Sengoku, sono Rosinante.»

Un attimo col fiato sospeso, e poi: «Rosinante! Sei davvero tu!?»

«Sì,  _Torta_ , sono davvero io…»

 

* * *

 

«Law.»

Il bianco cappello a macchie marroni sussultò da dietro il cucciolo di orso polare cui era poggiato, una piccola sfera blu sopra il palmo della sua mano dissolvendosi nel nulla. Con lenti e meccanici movimenti la testa si mosse, e occhi sbarrati si voltarono a guardare la persona che lo aveva chiamato.

Occhi increduli si trasformarono in occhi che non riuscivano incapaci di credere a quello che vedevano davanti a loro quando si posarono sulla faccia, ancora troppo pallida, di Rosinante.

Con un salto il ragazzino si alzò in piedi e scuotendo la testa in negazione camminava all'indietro, mormorando come un mantra: «Tu non sei lui, tu non puoi essere lui, lui è morto.» ancora e ancora, come se stesse cercando di convincersi delle sue stesse parole, guardandolo come se avesse visto un fantasma.

E pensandoci bene, in effetti dal suo punto di vista, lui era un fantasma.

«Law, sono davvero io, Cora-san.» disse Rosinante, inginocchiandosi per essere più al suo livello, ignorando il cucciolo d'orso che si era alzato su quattro zampe, poi due, vestito con solo un paio di calzoni che lo guardava curioso e innocente, e gli altri due ragazzini che dall'alto delle casse contro la parete del magazzino tenevano due occhi diffidenti sul nuovo venuto che stava spaventando il loro capo.

Law solo scosse la testa in negazione.

Ichigo, senza preavviso, era lì, dietro Law, fermando la sua lenta fuga da un fantasma che dovrebbe essere morto e sepolto.

«Law.» ripeté Rosinante e quando il ragazzino non sembrava reagire a sentirlo chiamare il suo nome, alla sua voce, lui sapeva che doveva fare di più, doveva dargli una prova inconfutabile che era davvero lui.

«L'ultima volta che ci siamo visiti; quando stavamo fuggendo da Doffy,» sputò con rabbia, e amareggiato il nome di suo fratello: «ti ho nascosto in un forziere e ti ho sorriso prima di chiudere il coperchio. E poi… poi sappiamo entrambi quel che è seguito.»

Law lo guardava come se voleva credere a quello che sentiva, ma il trauma della perdita ancora troppo forte sulla sua psiche per permettergli di accettare con facilità la verità in mostra davanti ai suoi occhi. Inconsciamente si poggiava contro Ichigo, il suo unico supporto per non crollare a terra sulle sue ginocchia, incapaci di tenere il suo peso, mentre il gruppo di compagni che si erano uniti a lui e che erano rimasti colpiti da lui e la sua forza, si muovevano intorno a loro, pronti ad attaccare, solo in attesa di un segno di pericolo per Law.

Non che i loro tentativi di passare inosservati fossero sfuggiti agli occhi allenati di Ichigo, erano dei completi amatori in confronto a lui, e dei moscerini tra l'altro.

Law era chiaramente in conflitto, volendo credergli ma incapace di farlo, e fu evidente quando poco dopo gridò arrabbiato e disperato: «Se sei veramente lui, DIMOSTRAMELO!»

Rosinante non esitò, schioccò le dita: « _Silent._ »

Una cupola di silenzio discese su di loro, cancellando i suoni intorno a loro, un angolo di silenzio dai rumori che animavano la città che sorgeva su Swallow Island, silenziando le voci delle persone, i gemiti delle macchine, il sferragliare delle ruote dei carri, i nitriti e lamenti e latrati delle bestie, il batacchiare delle campane e il cinguettio degli uccelli.

Questo angolo nascosto, ora non era altro che una piccola isola di calma e silenzio.

Law tirò su col naso, una lacrima traditrice che colava giù lungo la guancia, alla prova inconfutabile della sua identità, perché solo una persona può possedere il potere di un  _Akuma no Mi_ dopo che era stato mangiato.

Con un singhiozzo, Law corse verso di lui in lacrime, le sue piccole gambe che falcavano lo spazio che li divideva con disperazione, con il nome del suo salvatore sulle labbra: «Cora-san!»

Due lunghe braccia si avvolsero intorno al corpo ancora troppo fragile del ragazzino che si aggrappava disperatamente alle vesti del biondo, incredulo che il suo salvatore fosse ancora vivo e vegeto, e singhiozzò il suo nome come una cantilena, una litania, una preghiera.

«Law…» mormorò Rosinante contro quel cappello bianco ed estremamente morbido, e anche se la presa del ragazzino era troppo stretta e gli tirava le ferite ancora fresche ed estremamente tenere, non disse niente ma solo lo strinse contro di sé un po' di più.

Gli spettatori di questa toccante riunione rimasero in rispettoso silenzio, non volendo intromettersi in questo momento tra i due.

E lacrime di gioia bagnavano le guance di Rosinante.

 

* * *

 

Ichigo sospirò mentre guardava il mare, un giornale stritolato in mano, un po' rammaricato dal dover partire di già. Purtroppo non c'era altra scelta se voleva arrivare con qualche giorno d'anticipo nell'East Blue prima che il  _Tenryubito_  raggiungesse il Regno di Goa su Dawn Island.

Sottovoce, con le voci di Zangetsu che schiamazzavano nella sua testa, giurò di non scommettere mai più con i suoi spiriti  _zanpakuto_ , soprattutto quando si trattava di Rocìn e la sua goffaggine (chi sapeva che quell'uomo fosse così dannatamente imbranato? È riuscito a darsi fuoco da solo per ben tre volte di fila in meno di un ora, per non parlare del resto. I primi giorni che l'ha conosciuto non era così! L'unica spiegazione che gli poteva venire in mente era che perché era costretto a letto e aveva avuto meno possibilità di farsi male da solo).

Voltandosi verso il piccolo gruppetto che lo guardava imbronciato e rattristato per la sua improvvisa partenza – non era passata neanche una settimana da quando aveva aiutato Rocìn a ritrovare il suo tesoro – mise una mano sulla testa di Law -  _Kami_ , che sorpresa quando aveva visto le macchie bianche sul corpo del ragazzino e aveva capito che era un sopravvissuto di Flavence, questo spiegava fino in fondo perchè Rocìn fosse così iperprotettivo - e Bepo, il piccolo cucciolo di visone –  _Kami_ , di nuovo, che sorpresa la prima volta che aveva parlato, non si era mai aspettato un visone, e in particolare uno così giovane di trovarlo così lontano da casa – e si abbassò al loro livello: «Fatte i bravi, e vedete di continuare i vostri studi.» raccomandò con tono gentile, lo stesso tono che usava con le sue sorelline quando erano piccole.

Bepo annuì, stringendo tra le sue zampe un libro di navigazione per principianti, e Law fece lo stesso, guardandolo negli occhi, da sotto quel ridicolo bianco e morbido cappello a macchie marroni, con ammirazione (aveva preso a guardarlo così fin da quando aveva scoperto che era stato lui a salvare il suo Cora-san, e quando aveva scoperto che era un pirata e medico e soprattutto  _Shinigami no_  Ichigo, lo aveva tormentato fino all'esasperazione a prenderlo come un apprendista – fatto che lui aveva rifiutato categoricamente e immediatamente – ma comunque per addolcire l'amara pillola gli aveva scritto l'intera lista di libri che Crocus, quando la ciurma di Roger era ancora attiva, lo aveva costretto a leggere se voleva che lo accettasse come aiutante nella sua infermeria. Certo, Law, comunque non lo aveva guardato così la prima volta che aveva maciullato il suo nome in Waterloo – ok, lo ammetteva, lo aveva fatto apposta, ma la sua faccia offesa era stata senza prezzo – scatenando un attacco di risatine da parte dei suoi amici. Non che avessero riso poi molto quando aveva deliberatamente maciullato anche i loro nomi) mentre teneva tra le dita un taccuino in cui aveva annottato tutto i libri che Ichigo gli aveva consigliato di leggere quando fosse riusciuto a trovarne una copia.

Annuendo agli altri due ragazzini – Shachi e Penguin – porse la mano verso Rocìn che la strinse con una delle sue. Oramai il biondo era completamente guarito dalle sue ferite di proiettile e Ichigo era sicuro che anche senza di lui qui ad assicurarsi che non si facesse male, la piccola e iperprotettiva infermiera Law si sarebbe assicurata che niente di male accada mai più al suo Cora-san.

« _Sayonara_ , Rocìn. Spero che un giorno ci rivedremo.»

Rosinante sbuffò e benevolmente per questa volta ignorò come lo aveva chiamato: «Lo spero anch'io, Ichigo, lo spero anch'io. E grazie ancora per quello che hai fatto per me.»

Ichigo lo graziò con un tenue sorriso: «Non c'è di ché, Rocìn.» finì cantilenante.

Prima che al biondo potessero saltare i nervi, Ichigo lasciò andare la sua mano e si diresse verso la battigia deserta. Girandosi verso di loro un ultima volta, alzò la mano e salutò: «Ci vediamo!» e sparì dai loro occhi con fruscio di  _shunpo_.

Senza voltarsi indietro, lo  _Shinigami_  corse alla massima velocità tra le nuvole, pagine di giornale che si disperdevano dietro di lui come piume solitarie, e cercando di non pensare troppo alle persone che aveva lasciato dietro, si chiese cosa avrebbe trovato quando avrebbe raggiunto l'East Blue.

Magari un tesoro.

…se, come no.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Owari** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dizionario:
> 
> Shinigami no Ichigo: Ichigo ' Dio della Morte' lo Shinigami  
> Reiou: Re delle Anime  
> Shiro: Bianco  
> Ossan: Vecchio  
> hirenkyaku: tecnica di spostamento ad alta velocità Quincy  
> sonido: tecnica di spostamento ad alta velocità Hollow  
> shunpo: tecnica di spostamento ad alta velocità Shinigami  
> Zanpakuto: spada taglia anime  
> Akuma no Mi: Frutto del Diavolo  
> Rocìn: Il nomignolo da Ronzinate da 'Don Chisciotte della Mancia'  
> Waterloo: Il nomignolo da 'La Battaglia di Waterloo'  
> Dofflay: ... io non ho niente da dire, facciamo solo finta che sia tutta colpa di Ichigo che con i nomi è una minaccia  
> Den Den Mushi: lumacofono  
> Torta: One Piece, capitolo 765 - se rileggete il capitolo, o l'episodio attinente, capirete tutto  
> Tenryubito: Draghi Celesti  
> Kami: dio  
> Sorry: scusa
> 
> Note dell'Autrice:  
> Salve a tutti, sono molto felice di vedervi - no, aspetta, il termine è completamente sbagliato. ...andiamo con sentirvi e lasciamo le cose come stanno - e se siete sorpresi di vedere una storia pubblicata da me, particolarmente questa storia... tranquilli, non siete gli unici. Manco io mi aspettavo di completare questa storia così in fretta o in particolare di avere l'ispirazione così in fretta per completarla. Sarà che forse è San Valentino... ma', chissà.  
> Comunque, spero che questa storia soddisfi la vostra curiosità su alcuni fatti che ho lasciato in sospeso con The Moon's Treasure (Hikari_Sengoku, spero vivamente che questo soddisfi vivamente parte della tua curiosità, soprattutto perchè se non fosse stato per la tua ultima recensione che mi tormentava per scrivere questa storia, probabilemente The Heart's Treasure sarebbe ancora in alto mare).  
> Prima di lasciarvi, vi dico subito, che ho seguito fedelmente il manga e le SBS di Oda, quindi se alcuni dettagli vi sembrano strani, tranquilli, è tutto canonico. Sono sicura che il dizionario possa comunque aiutarvi.  
> E con questo vi saluto.  
> Sayonara!  
> Devil_san


End file.
